


Beneath Me, Diving Down

by iaintafraidofnoghostbear



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mermaids, Non Graphic Child Birth, Smut, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear
Summary: Fishing out on the sea, Auston's catch of the day is wildly different than he's used to.





	Beneath Me, Diving Down

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know shit about boats or fishing okay, don't @ me. This is all fantasy anyway.

Auston panics when he sees flesh among the dark scales of the fish in his net. Sure it must be a drowned swimmer or an unfortunate soul gone overboard, he hauls the netting up and over the deck, yanking it open and sending fish spilling in every direction. Some flop towards the hold, but he pays them no mind, boots sliding across wet wood as he makes his way over to the body. 

Of course, when he reaches it, he realizes the truth. He’s caught a merperson, one that’s studying him with calculating eyes as it pushes itself up on sinewy arms. Auston stumbles back, slipping on a stray fish and nearly crashing down to the deck. 

The creature clicks at him with its mouth, exposing sharp teeth. Its eyes are blue and as bright as the scales that cover it’s tail, which twitches as it rolls itself over. Auston’s expecting an attack, not for the creature to click at him and arch its back. There’s a brief flash of pink among the blue, and the merman stretches out, baring its body to Auston. It clicks again when he doesn’t move, running its hands down its torso until it touches a small slit. Using its fingers, the merman spreads the slit open, exposing tender, pink folds. 

Blushing hotly, Auston feels himself stir. He’s not very experienced, but he recognizes the slit for what it is. Another click, and the merman arches his back again, purposefully angling his slit toward Auston. It’s late in the season for spawning and - if the merfolk are like the other sea creatures - this one must be desperate for a mate before his season runs out. With a hard swallow, Auston palms himself through his pants and the merman croons sweetly. 

“You want a mate?” Auston asks softly before shaking his head. “Can you even understand me?” 

To his surprise, he gets a nod and another croon. There are no other boats or ships in sight and the temptation is just too strong for Auston to resist. He shoves himself up and unlaces his pants as he crosses the short deck to the merman who arches his back enticingly, offering his slit up to Auston. Kneeling over the powerful tail feels dangerous, but the merman doesn’t protest as Auston settles over him. 

Taking his cock in hand, Auston lines up, moaning at the hot, wet flesh that immediately surrounds the head of his cock. The merman moans, too, an encouraging sound that gets Auston pushing in deeper. It’s been some time since he lay with anyone, and the tight heat around him already has him dizzy with lust. Nails sink into his shoulders as he thrusts into the creature under him, the merman holding itself close and letting out a myriad of noises. 

“Fuck,” Auston grunts out, snapping his hips hard, driving deep when the creature rolls up against him. “Gods, you’re so tight.” It’s hard to focus with the heat of the sun beating down on him and the merman demanding more from beneath him. He has no hope of lasting, and it’s not long before he’s shuddering, pumping his release inside the merman who coos at him. 

It waits patiently for him to pull out, evidently done participating now that it has what it wanted. Fingers touch its slit, testing and it hums, a pleased sound that makes Auston sigh. He watches as the folds that had pushed outward during their coupling retract, and the slit nearly seals itself shut. With a shiver, he realizes it’s trying to keep his come inside, hoping to ensure a successful breeding. They lay together for a short while, the merman touching Auston’s hands and arms, plucking at the corded bracelet around his wrist. 

Eventually, Auston tugs his pants back up, redoing the laces and pushing up to his feet. With a broom, he guides the fish remaining on the deck into the hold, the merman watching him with those intense, blue eyes. At a point, it snatches one of the fish and tears into it with sharp teeth, decimating it in a matter of moments and leaving nothing but a spiny tail that it tosses over the railing. 

“Uh. Do you want another?” Auston feels gobsmacked still, but it dips its head. He uses a net to pull a still-live one from the hold and the merman plucks it out of the net readily, munching it down as quickly as the last. It studies him when it’s done, tilting its head like its trying to figure him out. “You can um. Stay? If you want. I have to keep fishing so I can get home before the sun goes down.” 

Shaking its head, the merman drags itself toward the edge of the boat, hauling itself up onto the railing with strong arms and lifting its tail over the side. It clicks at Auston and he waves back, watching as the merman pushes itself off the edge, landing with a splash in the water. He makes it to the rail just in time to see the flash of a blue tail before it’s gone. 

* * *

Auston never tells anyone about the merman. He’s sure his parents would be horrified that he’d been alone with one, and he’d certainly never be able to admit coupling with it. He tells himself that he’s not watching for it when he’s out on the boat, but months pass without a sign of that merman or any other. The offseason comes and goes, and the merman gradually fades into a sort of feverdream in Auston’s memory. 

At least, until he wakes to the sound of a crying baby. The squalls are loud and clear over the sound of the waves, reaching the house he shares with his parents. His mother follows him across the sand toward the source of the noise and his stomach turns to stone when they finally find it. 

There’s a well of sand filled with murky water surrounding the babe, who continues to cry his discontent toward the sky. Auston can see blood on both the baby and the sand, a trail of it leading to the water. There are grooves as plain as day from where something had drug itself up the beach and then back toward the water, divots here and there that indicate the struggle of childbirth. 

With shaky hands, Auston picks the baby up and cradles him close, ignoring his mother’s protests. He smells of the sea and of blood, but he quiets quickly in his arms. He doesn’t mean to gasp when the child opens his eyes, but it escapes him anyway. They’re a bright, familiar blue, a sharp contrast to the child’s tan skin and dark hair. As though that’s not enough, there’s a small circlet around the child’s neck - braided leather, just like Auston’s bracelet.

“Auston. We should leave it. It’s not -” his mother’s voice breaks, and she shakes her head. “It’s not of the land.” 

“I can’t. He was left here for me.” Auston hates the heartbreak in her eyes when he looks up at her, but he knows the child is his. He’s silent now, snuggled against Auston’s chest, though he makes a pitiful whimper when they start to move away from the water. 

Auston doesn’t know what his mother tells his father. Neither of them ask about the child’s mother or how he came to be. Auston names him William, and finds there’s no leaving him behind when Auston goes to sea. The longer he’s on land, the more Will cries and refuses to eat. Only near or on the water is he a calm and happy child, content to rest beneath the shade Auston is forced to build him to keep him out of the sun. 

He carries guilt with him, though, for the burden he’s placed on his parents. His mother’s brow furrows when Will cries, moreso when he finally learns to crawl and constantly makes for the water. His father worries less, but still has a strange look on his face when Will learns to swim long before he learns to walk. Auston keeps Will with him always in an attempt to make up for having such a strange child for a grandson. 

Stormy days are the rare days Auston leaves Will with his parents; he can’t afford the distraction of his child when the sea requires his full attention. It’s a day like that, near Will’s first birthday, when Auston has finished riding out a brief storm. He hadn’t gone far from shore, wary of the clouds and the wind and he was glad for it. Blue sky follows the dark bank of clouds, drying the deck and his clothes, steam rising from all of it as he works. 

Dropping net, Auston trawls along for a while before pulling it up. He nearly drops when he sees a familiar flash of blue, and the merman who had birthed Will drops to his deck, having clung to the netting to ride it up. Loosing the net to dump the fish in the hold, Auston carefully moves toward the creature lounging on his boat. 

“You’re back.” 

“I am,” the merman rasps, voice rough from disuse. “You have our son?” 

Swallowing hard, Auston nods. “I do. He’s - his with my parents. I named him William. Will. I hope that’s alright.” 

“Of course.” The merman shrugs. “He was your child to name.” 

“What - why are you here?” 

That gets a smile. “For another of my own. I’ve tried to mate with others, but none have taken. The sea witch tells me that if I lay with you again, I will have a child of the ocean, this time, instead of one of the land.” 

“You trust a witch?” Auston had been warned of witches and their ilk, the tricks they play to get what they want. 

“I do. He taught me to speak - or, rather, that I  _ could _ speak your tongue. And I’ve already paid him my favor.” 

“Favor?” 

“A drowned man. A virgin. He wanted his organs for his magic.” The merman studies Auston, tilting his head and smiling a sharp-toothed smile. “Does that scare you?” 

“M-maybe.” 

“That’s alright.” The merman twists around and leans back on his elbows, baring his slit and the familiar, pink flesh beneath. “You were afraid last time; I could smell it on you. But you still mated me. Will you lay with me now?” 

Mouth dry, Auston stumbles across the deck. He’s thankful Will is ashore as he sheds his clothing, cock rising between his thighs. The merman watches him predatorily, welcoming him down when Auston straddles his tail. He hisses in satisfaction when Auston thrusts into him, holding him close as Auston fucks him and letting out the same coos and chirrups as the last time. 

“Good, strong mate,” the merman mumbles, rocking up into Auston and that’s enough to make him come. He’s breathless and panting, but shifts back enough to pull out. The merman runs his fingers over his slick folds before they withdraw, the slit sealing Auston’s come away. He lays back, eyes slitted and watching Auston catch his breath. “You enjoy my body.” 

“Well, yeah,” Auston murmurs, feeling his cheeks heat slightly. If the man were human, he would be attractive; out here, alone, Auston can admit he’s attractive like this, as well. 

The merman hums and curls up against Auston, playing with his chest hair and exploring his torso. It isn’t long before the touch rouses Auston’s interest again, and the merman isn’t shy about wrapping his fingers around Auston’s cock. 

“You’re more well-endowed than any of my kind. Maybe that’s why you so easily put a child in my belly.” It takes Auston half a beat to realize the creature is teasing him. “You must have others roaming the shore, human bellies round with them?” 

“N-No,” Auston doesn’t mean to stutter, but the merman starts to stroke him as he speaks. The look in its eyes goes wicked and a sharp smile curls its lips. 

“Oh? I guess it’s not only your heart that belongs to the sea, then.” 

Auston loses more time to another coupling that leaves the merman practically purring in contentment. It starts to lift itself onto the railing before Auston comes to his senses and sits up. 

“What is your name?” he calls, and the merman twists to look at him. 

“You couldn’t say my name,” it says with a grin. “But you can call me Mitch. What’s yours, my human?” 

“Auston.” 

“Auston. Keep sailing these waters and I’ll see you again.” Mitch drops overboard then, already gone by the time Auston makes it to the edge of the boat. He redresses in a daze and turns the boat back to shore, his dreams that night full of Mitch’s blue eyes and warm, pink slit. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://iaintafraidofnoghostbear.tumblr.com/).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Deals in the Deeps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348155) by [AetherSeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherSeer/pseuds/AetherSeer)




End file.
